bloodbathfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodbath 3: Bad Blood
Bloodbath 3: Bad Blood 'is the third movie of the Bloodbath series franchise. After the capture of the kids by Timothy, he takes them back to Camp Creepaway to deal with them his way. After the kids manage to escape, they must deal with a way to get aboard the bus without being detected and gaining Lucifer's trust. As well as the identity of the true villain of the series! This is a comedy horror movie and precedes [http://bloodbath.wikia.com/wiki/Bloodbath_4:_Doom_to_Blood?action=edit&redlink=1 ''Bloodbath 4: Doom to Blood] & succeeds [http://bloodbath.wikia.com/wiki/Bloodbath_2:_Summer_Camp_Rain_of_Terror! Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Rain of Terror!] With the kids left alive remaining: Lucifer, Dimmy, Sarah, Caitlyn, Katherine, Lamb Buttermilk, Becky (who is still in the fat of a bear), Anderson, Damian, Jericho & Hans all heading back to camp with Timothy driving the bus, Timothy begins having hallucinations about his past in the Holocaust Asylum. In there, he was physical & mentally abused, ultimately breaking him emotionally and psychologically. However, in the room right next to him, he saw another kid who had the same insane expression as him. Only this time, the kid was smiling while he was crying. The insignia burned onto is chest said L.C. Barton. Eventually, the two were put in the same session room where both were stuck together for what felt like endless hours of misery, boredom and anxiety. Timothy just stared at the boy, telling him his name and where he was from. He then puts out his arm and the boy spits on it. Timothy is disgusted but tells L.C. Barton that he was put into this concentration camp because of what he did to his family. Barton is interested in this story and demands him to explain or else he will light the entire asylum on fire. Timothy says he grew up in Ridgewood, New Jersey and that his parents Thaddeus and Martha hated him because he was born in a church and he threw up the blood of the lord, making him a sign of the devil inside of him. This freaked everyone out and he was nicknamed the Demon child. He says that since that day, his parents had been marking the calendar off each day, cutting off his fingers, using them as substitutions for French fries and force feeding him it. After two years, Timothy said that his parents began Project: Hibernation, sending him to the city dump where he was quickly beaten and thrashed by the neighboring gangs that had a hideout within the dump as well. After a while, the thought of isolation and seclusion, as well as the pain he had to endure physically & mentally was too much to bear & he returned home & used a butter knife to mutilate his father’s head. Afterwards, he used his father’s head as a trophy. His mother started running, calling the police. However, she tripped & landed in the sandbox at the park. Timothy says that the time was 1:53 pm, telling Barton to remember the numbers 1.5.3. ('''remember this number) He then says that when Martha got up, she heard strange noises and ultimate committed suicide from the fear her own son put her in. When Timothy ends his story, he asks Barton what he thinks of it. Barton replies by saying that he thinks Timothy is a fucktard. Timothy asks why & L.C. Barton tells him that he was put to the test when he had something resembling parents. Timothy asked why he said that and Barton tells him that he doesn’t know what love is & neither does he. He then says that they are nothing alike, telling Timothy to go screw himself somewhere else & punches him to the floor, with blood leaking out. Timothy attacks Barton, causing an uproar. When the guards come in, they are instantly shot by the trap that both Timothy & Barton set up. When the FDA, S.W.A.T. team & Force arrives outside of the room, Timothy tells Barton that he can either go to prison for life, or get killed by him, laughing maniacally. As the authorities gets closer, & with Timothy coming close as well, L.C. Barton simply pulls out a lighter & sets it on the floor, sending the entire asylum’s 30th-85th floors in flames. With Timothy escaping, he laughs, saying that he knew Barton was stupid, but not crazy enough to kill himself. As he leaves off to a school, he wonders about what Barton said about them not being alike & how maybe they were more alike than they knew. When Timothy ends his trance, he snaps back to reality but Sarah warns him to look up. He does so & the bus goes hurling and wedges into a tree. When the kids are asked to stay put, Dimmy looks out the window & opens the window. He finds a boy hooked to a tree, asking him if he is all right. The kid’s face is up & Dimmy is horrified to find that he has no face. Sarah punches Dimmy & both Caitlyn & Katherine beat him up. Sarah greets Kevin & Kevin waves his hand to Sarah, saying he missed her. He then is surprised to see Lucifer & Dimmy as well as he thought they died as well. Kevin then gets 3 bullets in his chest as Timothy tells them that they will use this mutilated headpiece of Jimmy’s after he got sunk under the Swamp back in Swamp Fever. Lamb feels bad for Jimmy but Timothy tells them not to be afraid when he shoots the bus & it goes tipping over, landing in Swamp Fever. Before Timothy can get to the kids, the Bus Driver, The Butcher’s Son, Boris, Ranger Sid & The Butcher are all lined up. Timothy hides & looks at who is speaking. The guy with the mask tells them all that Timothy has been playing them for pudding, telling them that if they don’t work for him, then they will all die. Boris laughs but is told by the Masked Man to come to him. Boris reluctantly goes & the Masked Man says that anybody who feels the need to disregard his threats will face the charges. Boris asks what is he going to do. The Masked Man then pulls out his Swiss Army Knife that he stole from Lucifer when he dropped it back in the past during an “ancient” event. He then carves a picture of his plan, Project: Hibernation. All the kids in the bus here’s this & Anderson & Damian try to get Lucifer to wake up. When he does come around, Lamb screams out what the Masked Man said, causing the antagonists to notice them. Both Lucifer & the hiding Timothy look up in shock as the guy said Project: Hibernation! The Masked Man then boards the bus with the other delinquents and welcomes the kids to oblivion. He finds Lucifer on the floor hurt & teases him, calling him a cream puff. Lucifer attempts to get up but Timothy’s assault did more damage to him than he thought. Seeing this as an opportunity, the Masked Man pulls his gun out & shoots Lucifer in the leg where he is injured, causing him to get hurt. Sarah tells him to stop but just like old times, The Bus Driver grabs her by the hair & throws her into the tree, where she is impaled by a mongooses tooth. Sarah is then dragged away with Kevin crying out to here to come back as his only friend left is dead. Angered, Lucifer tells the guy what did he mean by Project: Hibernation. The Masked Man then asks Lucifer if he can recognize him by his voice. Lucifer says that he cannot hear or care what he has to say until he closes his legs, as the bus now smells like fish. The kids began to laugh at the Masked Man then recounts his horrid memory with nightmarish sounds & ogre-like noises. He then snaps & shoots everywhere, missing all of his targets, not scoring the finishing point. All the kids are cowering & find the window open & while the Masked Man re-gathers himself, the kids climb out of the bus & snatch Kevin with them, heading back to camp. When they do, they find Becky there as well, asking her how is she alive. She says that she lived off of the bear fat by using her mouth like a suction, sucking up the fat raw. This disgusts them but she freaks out so much from Kevin’s condition, that she takes her switchblade she got from Lucifer & accidentally stabbed Caitlyn with it. She screams in pain but drops to the ground. When the kids see her blood leak out, Dimmy asks if that is usual for a kid to bleed. Damian says that some kids do it but both Jericho & Katherine yells at the two, telling them that she had feces running through her blood stream. Dimmy then replies that that explains the smell. Kevin however states that that was him. They all move away from him but they notice that they have found lunch. Kevin asks what is it. Jericho says that they can cook Caitlyn’s body and harvest it & use it as food supply. The other kids cheer but Becky asks if they left Lucifer behind. Sarah says yes & that it was either him or Lamb & at least when they grow hungry again, Lamb won’t go batshit crazy if he is trying to be eaten & will take it like a man. Dimmy then asks if they should have helped Lucifer in the woods. They all look at each other and begin to laugh hysterically, with Becky saying that she doesn’t want to ever see that loser’s face again. Meanwhile, all of the antagonists are surrounding Lucifer in the bus, with all of them stating that they have had a run in with Lucifer at some point in time or another. Lucifer asks what did he do to Ranger Sid. Sid says hesitates but then states that it was the fact that he ruined his nephew’s birthday. Lucifer flips him off, telling him that he doesn’t even know who his nephew is. Sid asks him if he remembers Ranger Jerad. He says vaguely but that he ended up dying a long time ago. Sid said that is was last year when that happened. He then says that the last time he heard of his nephew, was when he devoured his brother. Lucifer tells him to cry himself a river but then remembers who he is talking about. As Lucifer begins teasing Ranger Sid, Timothy is still watching, wondering what they meant by Project: Hibernation. He then asks how all of those guys could be alive as The Butcher & his son were killed. He then says that he might be going crazy again & hallucinates once again of the burning asylum of his escape. He is running down the stairs as fast he can, passing signs that say ”Retards Have Feelings Too;” “Taking the Elevator during a Fire is the Safest Idea;” & “Never Lick a Dried Up Turkey”. After questioning the last sign, he falls down the stairs, breaking his leg. When he looks up, he finds the chief named Chief Jelly. Jelly tells him that the kid who blew up he proctored personally and that he & him are more alike than they both knew. He then says that it is ashamed that the kid killed himself, saying that they are practically one identity of the same; two sides of the same coin. This freezes Timothy & Timothy snaps to reality, realizing that what that overweight trout lipped puffer fish’s word had some truth to it. Moments later, he looks up and the guys in the bus start stabbing Lucifer in his already injured condition. Lucifer cusses under his breath, causing the Masked Man laughs, telling Lucifer how does it feel to be humiliated. Lucifer barely lifts a smirk on his face, taunting him. He tells the Masked Man that he doesn’t know what it feels to be humiliated as he wasn’t the one who landed in pee. This startles the others on the bus & The Bus Driver demands to know what is going on. The Butcher tells both Ranger Sid & his son to head back to camp. Seeing this, Lucifer pulls out his spare pistol from inside of his trousers & shoots him in the back of the head, causing him to fall into a swamp pit, where a crocodile attacks him, taking him underway, spitting his bones up. The Butcher’s Son then takes Boris with him back to camp, saying that at least he can take a punch. The Bus Driver laughs, saying that he is going to get his revenge on Lucifer for all the shit he put him through. Lucifer then protests, saying that he was the one who chose to go on the detour path over a year ago, causing most of this. Angered, The Bus Driver threatens to break his spine but the Masked Man tells him to calm down, telling him that they’ll get their share. The trio then drives the bus off with Lucifer eyeing Timothy, sending a message to him through blinking. Understanding this, he runs off. The bus drives away. Meanwhile back at camp, the kid are cooking Caitlyn’s body. Dimmy is complemented for the excellent dinner. He thanks them. Damian tells them that he gets the chest. However, Katherine says that her, Sarah & Becky should get the chest. Lamb cowers behind a tree, telling them that his name is LAMB, saying that he has no desire to eat people. Jericho says it is okay, but then says that he’ll take Lamb’s lamb soon. Lamb’s heart begins to fail him as he is starting to get scared. Dimmy tells the others that they shouldn’t fight as he thought of the idea & should get the chests. He then feels the bloated chests, saying that those “flotation devices” feel crispy and smooth. They all then attack each other like ferals but the Butcher’s Son & Boris finds the kids & locks them all up once again in the Captain’s Quarters. There, they all begin dying as they regurgitate the human flesh they ate five minutes ago & the Butcher’s Son tells them that Lucifer won’t be coming back. Sarah says good, telling him that they can take Dimmy if they want, causing him to sulk. Becky then gets worried, not wanting to miss Lucifer, but cannot help it. Meanwhile, the bus stops on Widow’s Peak, where Lucifer is being baited by the newly transformed Dexter as his lunch!!! With everyone in danger, Timothy is the only one safe, heading for Camp Creepaway but being confronted by his horrible past once again! TO BE CONTINUED… Category:Film Series